Can you dance?
by AvatarAddicto
Summary: Jake is at his own celebration, and asked if he knows how to dance. What will he do?


It had been a very long, and very eventful day for Jake as he made his way to through the many Omaticaya who were gathered around the sacred tree to celebrate his "awakening". As his blue feet carried his body across the stiff ground, his mind started thinking about the things he had experienced that day.

It had been a moment of great joy to The People when he finally woke up as a true Na'vi under the Tree of Souls, but the journey through the eye of Eywa had definitely taken its toll on his body. He remembered seeing the two eyes he loved the most as his own opened, and both their faces had been filled with joy and relief. Jake had tried to stand up on his own, but quickly realized that he needed Neytiri's help to get on his feet, as his strength was nearly non-existent . Mo'at had then uttered a few words in Na'vi, which had caused the crowd to released waves of cheers and howls directed at Jake. Everybody subsequently went back to their daily routines, and Jake was told to got hunt with a few others, so he could regain his strength and find food for the night's party which would be held in his honor.

He was brought back to reality when he heard the enchanting voice of his mate.

"My Jhake, come sit down."

He slipped swiftly through the many seated Omaticaya, and sat down next to Neytiri. He let his tail entangle hers, and gave her a passionate kiss on the cheek. She responded by blushing slightly and scold him just as he loved it.

"Skxawng!"

Jake knew that she wasn't very fond of them showing their love publically, but he didn't care. He was Olo'eyktan now, surely his people would allow him and his mate to show the way they felt about each other.

Time went by quickly with the many songs, all of the dancing and the delicious food, when a few children suddenly approached Jake and sat down in front of him.

"_Toruk Makto__, do you know how to dance?"_ one of the children asked as he looked at the chieftain. Although he had been learning from Neytiri for 3 months, his skills in Na'vi language weren't the best, but he still managed to understand what he was being asked.

He thought about his childhood and his early teen years. He had actually been quite a good dancer, and loved moving his body, but the paralyze had ruined that, and it had been a long time since he last danced. Come to think of it, he actually missed dancing a lot, and the only reason he didn't join the countless another Na'vi when they were dancing earlier on, was that he had no idea how their traditions were.

Looking down at the small child, he tilted his head a bit, putting on a cheeky smile.

"_Some, but you will not like it." _he said with a longing in his voice.

The children were very excited with his reply, and looked at each other before almost begging him to please show them.

Jake glanced over at Neytiri, and received a loving nod, it seemed she was looking forward to seeing it just as much as the children.

Jake pushed himself off the ground and stood up, positioning himself right in front of the kids.

"_I call this one _the robot_"_ he laughed, and then spread his arms wide out and began to send pretend that there were pulses going all the way through his body, while moving his limbs in a mechanical way.

The children looked at him in awe as his made his finishing moves and bowed before them.

"_That was great, show us more!"_ they almost yelled in unison, they were clearly impressed by him. He was surprised to find his mate still sitting exactly the same spot with a sheepish grin on her face, and her eyes glowing with affection. Just looking at her made him feel ecstatic, and so he decided to carry on.

He put his body to the ground and positioned his hands to lift his weight, and then went on to spin around on nothing but his hands, while flicking with his legs in the air and jumping. Jake himself had no idea how he pulled this off. Break dancing had been his favorite all his life, but he never managed to take it this far. He reckoned it had to be the body composition of his new kind that allowed him to do it.

He continued for several minutes showing new and sometimes more impressive moves, before he let himself fall to the ground and started panting.

The crowd of children had apparently grown bigger while he was "dancing", and they all let out a cheer for their new Olo'eyktan, showing him that they loved what he had just done and shown them.

It was getting rather late, so the party broke up shortly after and everybody headed for their sleeping places.

Due to their status in the clan, Neytiri and Jake had been admitted a very fine sleeping place in a tree not far from the Tree of Souls. As the two made their way into the hammock, Neytiri couldn't help but laugh at Jake.

"What?" he asked with a playful voice.

"Nothing, I just really liked what you did tonight. Your dancing. It was very you"

He made a slight giggle before leaning in to kiss her passionately on the lips, which she gladly returned. As they broke apart, she snuggled up next to him, front to front and let her head rest on his chest. He gently let his fingers slide through her hair, caressing her.

"You should sleep, it has been a long day. Tomorrow will be long as well." she said before giving a faint yawn.

"Today has been an amazing day Neytiri. From now on I will always go to sleep, knowing that when I wake up I will be here, with you. It's an amazing feeling."

Her response to his words came as a subtle humming through her body, to which he gave a kiss on her forehead and closed his eyes.

"With you…"


End file.
